Fighting love
by Twigirl65
Summary: Reneesmee Carlie cullen has always seen Jacob Black as her Brother and friend but what happens when she begans to have feelings that she belives arent right feeling this hse tries everything to block them out but ends up getting in more trouble


"Reneesme, get up "I was woken up by the sweet musical voice of my aunt Alice, I grunted not wanting wake up, they could at least give me a few minutes, being vampires the rest of my family didn't need to sleep yet they spent most of their time depriving me of it, slowly I pulled the covers over my head. Suddenly the cover were thrown of me and I was on the floor I opened my eyes to see two shiny pumps, I looked up facing Alice's pixie like glare her golden eyes staring at mine for a few seconds before she helped me up. _I guess this means I don't ever need an alarm clock_ I thought to myself

"Nessie come on its your birthday and first day of school you need to get ready, Jacob will be here in half an hour get a move on" she said throwing me a towel and pushing me towards the bathroom. I sighed ,birthdays ,I really was dreading this day I was turning 5 but physically at the age of 14 and Alice being Alice was going all out this year and then there was me going to school my dad was absolutely determined that I should have a normal teenage life well as normal as it could get being a half vampire I wasn't able to go to school before because of my ability to grow so fast but now it was slowing down my dad wanted me to go to school and have the whole experience he had spent all last year home schooling and the rest of the family had pitched in everyone teaching me a subject and now I was practically a child genius I could speak Spanish thanks to jasper as well as French and German all languages that my dad had picked during is 110 years of existence, I could play the piano again my dad, I could name every ,organ, bone and muscle in the human body and give you a fact about each one because of grandpa Carlisle knowledge of the body being a doctor I also learnt other things from the rest of my family like home economics Esme, Gym Emmet ,History Carlisle, Geography Mom, Drama and English Rosalie, Dance and Art Alice, Math Dad .

10 minutes later I was out of the shower when I came out Alice had gone but had left me an outfit to wear on my bed I picked it up it was skinny jeans with a black tank top and a little jacket to go over the top and the outfit was completed with red sneakers, I smiled at least she went for subtle I thought I had been expecting a giant ball gown or something along those lines. I quickly got changed brushing my curly bronze hair and putting it into a ponytail I stood looking at myself in the mirror for a few seconds a girl with pale skin milky brown eyes stared back well at least I looked the part I thought before walking out of my room. My parents were in the main house where uncle Emmet and Jasper, Aunt Alice and Rosalie and my Grandparents Carlisle and Esme lived, me and my parents however lived in the little cottage that was their wedding present though most of the time we were in the main house.

As I arrived I could see everyone bustling about

"Happy birthday" they all shouted as I walked in, I was suddenly lifted by Emmet a little squeal escaped my mouth as he did so

"Oh you're all grown up" he said gruffly I rolled my eyes trying to escape his strong grip which I was rescued by from my mum.

"Happy Birthday sweetie "she said a smile on her face she hugged me I hugged her back, then it was my dad's turn he stood behind my mom smiling at me proudly

_If only I didn't have to go to school_ I thought staring at my dad, hearing he smirked shaking his head eyebrow raised, well it was worth a try. I sat down at the kitchen table where the rest of my family stared at me

"So am I going to get my prezzies" I said simply as I said this I stared at my mom, she never had liked presents and surprises unlike me how was more like my Aunt Alice and Rosalie. Alice spoke up at this kissing me on the forehead

"No presents until after school "she sang

"Fine"

Esme brought me a plate with scrambled eggs, I didn't really like human food but I had developed a thing for eggs since my mom had eaten a lot of them when she was pregnant with me

"Thanks grandma "

"You welcome"

As I began to eat the rest of the family dispersed to do whatever vampire thing they needed to do leaving me and my parents alone

"so first day at school" my mom said sitting opposite me my dad standing behind her I stared at them for a while before answering , they were so in love that sometimes it made me sick but I hoped that maybe one day I would find someone like that to love me eternally, I stared back at my mother

"I guess" I pushed my plate full grandma sure knew how to cook even if she never ate, we were suddenly interrupted by a car horn

"Jacob" my parents said at the same time

A smile involuntarily made its way across my lips before I remembered that I was not alone

"Well you better go or you'll be late have a good day" my mother said handing me a red shoulder bag that contained my books, both my parents kissed me before I made myself out the door standing on the pavement where Jacob was parked in his 1986 Volkswagen rabbit, he was sat in the driver's seat window down , his russet skin glowed in the surprisingly sunny weather, his long black was swept back as usual since he'd let it grow again, he suddenly turned seeing me a Jacob grin slowly creeping on his face I ran towards the car getting in on the passenger side

"Hey Jake"

He turned towards me his gorgeous smile lighting up my world

"You ready for your first day"

I put my seatbelt on

"Not really but bring it on"

"That's my girl"

Jacob then turned the ignition on and began to drive, as soon as we passed my dad mid reading capabilities I let my thought roam free. Jacob had always been in my life a brother figure as well as my best friend but about a month ago I started having feelings for him ones that went beyond the whole brother thing I never knew what triggered it, I remember the day clearly it had been a week since I'd seen Jake because he'd been sorting out pack issues and when he came back I started to notice things about him like how hot he was and how full his lips were and then I fell for him big time, I been trying to stop it because I knew it was wrong mum and dad would never let me and Jake probably didn't like me that way but I couldn't help it and I still can't ,s o I've been keeping it under wraps especially around my dad, which has been the toughest thing I have ever attempted to do every time I'm about to think about Jake I start revising Romeo and Juliet. Its hard though and once Jacob and I was watching a movie and I with my dad and mum and I was thinking I wish he would kiss, my dad gave me a look and I pretended I was talking about the guy in the Jacob made Leonardo Di Caprio look ugly that is how serious i am about him.

"So I won't be in any of your classes since I'll be a junior and you're a freshman but I see you at lunch ok"

I turned to Jacob who was discussing school plans

"Sure sure" I said imitating his phrase

He laughed gently dark brown eyes lighting, I smiled to this was another reason I loved him he was so easy to talk to I could say anything without worrying I was glad he was coming to school with me even if he wasn't even going to be in the same group as me because he was barley passing for a 17 year old so couldn't be a fresh man with me .Slowly we arrived in the school parking lot, I grabbed his hand only now realizing how scared I was, his warm hand covered my tiny one giving me some comfort.

"You'll be fine"

"That's what everyone says"


End file.
